


Manager

by Vivid Hallucinogenic (BakaKageUsagi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaKageUsagi/pseuds/Vivid%20Hallucinogenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ever work in retail and get that one snobby customer that wants to speak to the manager?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manager

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment for my Lit class and the topic was to do a flash fiction involving you and three friends. Names have been changed because yes.

     Her lips tipped in a malicious smile, eyes alight with cruel intentions,“You want to see the manager?” her voice a seductive purr. Frankie’s throat closed, just moments before stood a girl from his class, sweet smile and kind eyes, now in her place a demon from the depths of hell, leering at him like a lion would an antelope. His body was paralyzed, the brightly decorated store fell away around them, replaced with darkness, with the only light coming from the wall of fire that seemed to surround her. All he could see was her beautiful face twisted in a macabre smile, he couldn't get over how _wrong_ it looked. He moved his mouth but no words came out, it felt like his voice box retreated deep inside of him, afraid to emanate any sort of sound that might set off the creature in front of him. He was sweating like a sinner in church. His head pounding, feeling like it was going to explode the longer she stared into his eyes.

     It seemed like a portal opened in the fire, little winged creatures spilling forth. Frankie could hear them cackling, hear their jeering taunts, “He wants to speak to the manager!” “The manager!” Her smile widened to where it was no longer a smile but a baring of her over sharp teeth, smoke seeping out from between clenched pearly whites. “ _I_ am the manager.” her purring voice penetrated the thick fog surrounding his brain like nails on a chalk board. He didn't think he could get more scared but it seems he was just proven wrong. He managed to work up the courage to say “N-n-never mind!” before he started to back away. It was like a switch was flipped. Gone was the darkness and fire. Gone was the devastatingly perfect demon. In its place was bright pink walls, milling teenage girls and middle aged women, and behind the counter stood his class mate. Sweet smile and kind eyes back and focused on him. He didn't waste a second before turning on his heel fleeing away from the candy coated demon. “Come back soon!” her cheery voice called out to him just as he crossed the threshold out of the store. He was never going to buy his girlfriend scented bath bombs again. 

     Back in the store Vanessa laughed boisterously. “Do you have to do that to everyone that pisses you off?” Karla asked, “Pretty soon it's gonna get out that we have a hell borne working at Bath and Body Works.” Vanessa snorted, eyes twinkling with mirth “Wouldn't that up our sales?” The bell above the door jingled signaling a customer, “I'm assuming the guy running down the street like he has the hounds of hell on his tail is your doing?” Alex asked walking up to the counter. At Vanessa's mischievous smirk he shook his head with an exasperated laugh “You gotta stop doing that!” She merely smirked and winked at him.


End file.
